1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved structure of a plastic CPU foldable fixing frame, and especially to a computer CPU fixing frame made of plastic material, thereby the radiator of the CPU and the grounding wire of the mother board is conducted and the interference to the signal wave is reduced. Therefore, the running speed of the computer is incremented.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art plastic CPU foldable fixing frame is a plastic product, which has bad heat and electric conductivities. Thus, the heat dissipation effect is low, and the running speed of CPU will be dramatically effected. Moreover, other then the inner crystal circuit, the housing of a CPU is nonconductive, thus the ability of preventing electromagnetic interference is bad. The prior art plastic CPU foldable fixing frame substantially has a bad effect than one made of metal. However, the plastic product is beneficial in cost and thus in commercial competition. Therefore, there is an eager demand for a novel plastic CPU foldable fixing frame, by which the defects in the prior art can be improved.